One of the major objectives for chewing gum researchers has been the attainment of a chewing gum having long-lasting flavor and sweetness. Various approaches have been taken among which include use of powerful synthetic sweeteners, use of special forms of sweeteners, such as encapsulated sweeteners, and use of special techniques for incorporating sweeteners into the chewing gum.
Generally, the sweeteners employed in the above efforts are natural or synthetic, usually water-soluble, non-fatty, non-gelatinous sweeteners, which have been known for their use in chewing gums and provide an initial sweetness impact which at most times is too sweet for adult tastes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,698 to Lindhe discloses a candy chewing gum prepared by mixing gum base with boiled sugar or candy in its hot liquid state to limit oxygen introduction into the gum base. The chewing gum product produced is said to be relatively breakable as compared to bendable and flexible chewing gum and initially has the taste and mouth effect of candy.